


Donde hay humo

by Auda_Reiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auda_Reiss/pseuds/Auda_Reiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN, de Anemptymargin. "Mycroft y Sherlock comparten un cigarrillo, junto con otras cosas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde hay humo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where There's Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342955) by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin). 



-Cigarrillo, ­–ordenó Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza hacia el pecho sólido de su hermano, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo, en la silla exageradamente grande del club. Esperó a oír el tintineo del metal de la pitillera contra el vidrio de la mesita auxiliar y el deslizarse de la camisa de Mycroft contra su pecho desnudo antes de sentarse por completo en sus muslos.

Mycroft le ofreció una sonrisa sedada y abrió la pitillera de plata, haciendo rodar un cigarrillo con filtro dorado de debajo el muelle.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo habías dejado. –Dejó la pitillera a un lado para coger un mechero a conjunto y se lo tendió para que lo cogiese.

-Y yo que pensaba que habías dejado los dulces y aún así puedo probar en tu lengua chocolate y frambuesa. –Una casi sonrisa le torció las comisuras de los labios, y añadió, -De todas formas, no es para mí.

-Ah, ¿así que ahora me vas a dictar mis vicios? Si me ofrecen una caja de Debauve & Gallais, que no sea yo quien la rechace. –Frunció el cejo y apretó entre sus labios el filtro dorado, sin sorprenderse cuando Sherlock le quitó el mechero de sus dedos y puso la pequeña llama de fuego en la punta negra y  fragrante del cigarrillo.

Sherlock se estremeció, con su cuerpo desnudo doblándose una vez más contra el traje y la camisa de seda de Mycroft, mientras éste le echaba una nubecita de humo casi blanco en la cara.

-Maldito seas. –Gimió contra el cuello de su hermano. El ligero escozor en los ojos le retaba amablemente. –¿Dunhill?

-Tsk, tsk… –Mycroft inhaló de nuevo, esta vez con más profundamente. Dejó que el humo se le acomodase bien en el pecho antes de exhalarlo contra su oreja y susurrarle, –Erróneo. ¿Te gustaría volver a intentarlo, hermano?

Casi obligándose a sí mismo a enderezarse, Sherlock se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos con excitación adormecida. –Me estoy acercando.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que “cerca” no cuenta. –Mycroft envolvió el emblema delator con el pulgar antes de que pudiese echarle una ojeada. –¿Otra vez más?

Sherlock asintió y guió la mano libre de Mycroft hacia la parte interna de su muslo, permitiéndole descubrir que se había vuelto a poner en erección en el corto espacio de tiempo en el que había vuelto a encontrar el calor de su regazo –el maldito cosquilleo de la nicotina y el humo le hacían endurecerse todavía más.

-Si. –

El otro pilló la indirecta y le acarició cuidadosamente la carne endurecida con la yema de sus dedos, mientras su sonrisa volvía una vez más al ver como la piel de Sherlock cogía un tono sonrosado. Inhaló profundamente una vez más y aguantó el humo hasta que sintió el roce suave de los labios de su hermano contra los suyos, con su lengua exigente abriéndole a Mycroft la boca y succionando hambriento el humo restante.

-¿Aventuras una conjetura? –Consiguió susurrar cuando Sherlock se separó, dándose cuenta que sus dedos se habían enroscado fuertemente alrededor del miembro duro de su hermano, acariciándolo contra la seda de su camisa.

-Más, –pidió Sherlock, moviendo sus caderas hasta conseguir que su miembro quedase fuertemente apretado contra el estomago de su hermano; se balanceaba suavemente deleitándose en el roce de la ropa de Mycroft contra su piel desnuda.

Una risa leve retumbó en la garganta de Mycroft ante el frote casi infantil, apretando su mano con más fuerza para alentar las muestras de excitación.

-Mmmm…¿se te escapa, Sherlock? –

Los ojos de éste se volvieron vidriosos, y tenían los párpados medio caídos cuando dirigió la mirada al cigarrillo humeante.

-Una vez más, estoy cerca. –

-Oh –Mycroft sonrió y una vez más se llevó el filtro húmedo a los labios, inhalando hasta que pudo sentir el mareo embriagador y la quemazón punzante en el pecho. Automáticamente, dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero vacío y, ahuecando las mejillas de Sherlock, se lo acercó para darle un beso lento y apasionado –permitiendo que el humo blanco filtrado pasase del uno al otro.

La espalda de Sherlock se enderezó de golpe y se separó con un jadeo pronunciado, con los párpados abriéndosele de golpe, a la vez que daba un último empujón contra el estómago de Mycroft.

-Oh Dios, Sobranie… –gimió, -tabaco ruso, la madre que te trajo Mycroft… -

-Muy bien. –Se burló Mycroft, depositándole otro beso en los labios. –Vamos, será mejor limpiarse antes de que tu Doctor venga a buscarte… -

-Ha estado abajo en tu salón quince minutos. –Una sonrisa lenta le curvó los labios y aplastó la colilla medio quemada, –No le molestarán mucho cinco minutos más con Anthea. –

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> -Debauve & Gallais es una marca de chocolates franceses que entre otros fueron los chocolateros de reyes como Luís XVIII, Carlos X o Luís Felipe.
> 
> -Dunhill son unos cigarrillos británico-americanos superpijos.
> 
> -Sobranie es lo más pijo que se ha visto en cigarrillos sobre la faz de la tierra.


End file.
